Mauvaise conduite
by Andy56
Summary: Quand Mlle Parker se retrouve coincée avec son adorable frère...


Auteur : Andy56 )

Genre : Général

Résumé :

Note : challenge n7 de 

Time-Line : Post IOTH.

Mauvaise Conduite 

Pourquoi ai-je fait part de mes soupçons à Parker ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dit que Raines et ses sbires tramaient quelque chose dans notre dos ? Ca, je ne sais pas si je le saurai un jour...

Toujours est-il que maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux dans le bureau de Raines, cherchant des informations. Si informations il y a. Broots a eu la gentillesse de se proposer pour détourner les caméras pendant que nous fouillons. J'ai commencé par une étagère plein de dossiers pendant que Parker s'affaire sur l'ordinateur.

Elle a l'air agacée, son portable sur l'oreille, son informaticien lui explique comment s'y prendre pour s'introduire dans le système de sécurité du grand Manitou. Ca ne semble pas s'arranger : elle devient impolie.

« J'en ai marre de ce putain de portable ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le fourrant dans la ceinture de sa jupe.

Un vêtement que j'aimerais particulièrement lui retirer. Ce serait excitant de le faire ici, sur le bureau de Raines avec l'inquiétude qu'il débarque à tout moment... Je me passerai de lui soumettre cette proposition, au risque de l'énerver encore plus.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? » me questionne-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches que je souhaiterais tant tenir entre les miennes.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche. » lui dis-je, pas forcément convaincu par son initiative.

Après tout, c'est elle qui a voulu vérifier si on ne trouverait pas quelque chose. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de l'accompagner ? En fait, elle ne me l'a même pas demandé mais si Raines nous cache la moindre information, je veux la connaître en même temps qu'elle. Elle aurait été capable de me cacher ses découvertes, si elle en fait...

« Lyle ? »

J'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées car elle me regarde avec insistance. Je l'observe à mon tour, levant un sourcil –mimique commune certainement liée au fait d'être jumeaux, hélas- puis m'approche d'elle en silence.

« Ca ne sert à rien que l'on reste ici, Raines doit cacher ses dossier sur son ordinateur et puisque l'on a plus de connexion ave Broots... C'est inutile. » lui conseille-je en m'éloignant vers la porte.

Mais je m'arrête brusquement : des pas se rapprochent dans le couloir. Mais ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est qu'ils soient accompagnés d'un petit crissement strident. La bouteille d'oxygène de Raines.

Je me retour et me précipite sur Parker.

« Raines arrive, il faut se planquer ! » lui lance-je tout bas pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

Elle ne dit rien pendant que je tente d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain : elle est fermée à clé. Etrange, soit dit en passant. En tout cas, je ne m'aventurerai pas dans cette pièce si elle est close. Qui sait ce que Raines à bien pu y dissimuler ? Ses lambeaux de peaux en train de sécher, suspendus par les pinces à linges sur le porte serviettes peut-être...

Parker est toujours plongée dans son mutisme, concentrée pour trouver un moyen de fuir ? Ca n'a pas l'air vraiment fructueux. J'aperçois alors une grille dans le mur, celle-ci marque la fin du conduit d'aération. J'attrape ma sœur par le bras et l'entraîne avec moi. Je décolle la plaque et désigne le passage à Parker.

« Les femmes d'abord ! » lui dis-je, non sans avoir cogité une seconde avant...

« C'est trop d'honneur. » me répond-elle en s'introduisant dans le petit espace avant que je ne la suive.

L'endroit doit mesurer un mètre de hauteur sur soixante centimètres de large. Je parviens néanmoins à refixer la grille juste avant que Raines ne pénètre dans son bureau. Nous poussons en même temps un soupir de soulagement. Un peu plus et nous pouvions dire adieu à nos têtes.

« Broots n'aurait pas pu te prévenir avant non ? » lui demande-je, me tordant pour me tourner vers elle.

Accroupie, elle me lance un regard noir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver dans un si petit espace avec elle. Comme quoi, cette soirée n'est pas totalement ratée...

« Il ne risque pas de me joindre : ma batterie est vide... » me souffle-t-elle, visiblement plus agacée que moi de se retrouver là.

« Alors ça c'est malin, tu ne pouvais pas la vérifier avant de partir ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas mis au courant qu'on était déjà dans le bureau de Raines ! » me rétorque-t-elle comme si c'était de ma faute.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu fouiller son bureau ! »

« Parce que tu avais une meilleure idée peut-être pour en savoir plus ? »

Là, elle marque un point je dois dire. Je ne réponds rien, ça ne sert à rien de la braquer encore plus, au risque de renverser la situation à sa faveur. Je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant qui pourrait devenir un merveilleux souvenir...

« Bon, on ne va pas rester ici cent ans. Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie. » propose-t-elle en se mettant à glisser avec une souplesse féline à travers le conduit.

Je sens que réussir à me contrôler va relever de l'exploit bien qu'elle soit ma sœur. Que l'on soit jumeau me déçoit quelque part mais d'un autre coté : rien ne m'a jamais arrêté ! Manger asiatique m'a toujours fait plaisir alors que la plupart de mes congénères en sont offusqués. Alors un petit inceste, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien de tellement plus « odieux » pour eux. De toute façon, je me fiche bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Les règles sont faites pour être détournées. Et puis, ma sœur, c'est une partie de moi, elle a le même sang, le même ADN... C'est d'autant plus appréciable qu'elle est comme moi, qu'elle est moi... Elle me rendra fou...

Nous progressons lentement jusqu'à un endroit plus grand –dommage- où nous nous arrêtons pour nous reposer un instant. Quelle chance j'ai de pouvoir être là, bloqué avec l'une des femmes les plus inaccessibles qui est aussi celle qui m'attire le plus au monde. Et quel plaisir de pouvoir savourer chaque instant où ses mouvements font que sa jupe se relève toujours plus, découvrant ses cuisses parfois complètement.

Soudain, une mélodie aigue me perce les tympans, me sortant par la même occasion de mes lubriques pensées. De mes mains je parcours chaque centimètre carré de ma chemise et de mon pantalon pour m'arrêter sur ma poche droite.

« Lyle. »

« Mr Lyle, où êtes-vous ? »

« Si je le savais... »

« Passe-le moi triple abruti ! Tu n'aurais pas pu de que tu avais ton portable ! » me grogne mon adorable sœur en m'arrachant mon téléphone de la main.

« Ca t'aurai servi à quoi jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Elle me lance un regard noir avant de se reconcentrer sur mon portable. Nous sommes tous deux assis contre la paroi en métal. Elle a allongé ses jambes devant elle, ses interminables jambes dont je me délecte secrètement, ou presque.

« Broots !'' s'énerve-t-elle de plus belle. "Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir que Raines arrivait ? »

« Et le portable de Lyle idiot ! »

« On fait comment pour sortir de ce conduit d'aération maintenant ? »

« Le conduit qui débouche dans le bureau de Raines, OU IL MENE ??!! »

« Et ça va tourner combien de temps ce système d'aération ? »

« C'est parfait, autrement dit, tant que Raines ne sera pas sorti de son bureau, on ne pourra pas sortir de ce trou à rat avant demain matin ??!! »

Parker éteignit mon portable et le plaqua au sol d'un geste rageur. Elle soupira en essuyant son front sur lequel perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Elle déboutonna un a un les boutons qui maintenaient sa veste fermée. Je retiens mon souffle au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendent de sa poitrine.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Je lui ai demandé cela pour éviter que mon regard insistant ne la fasse soupçonner quoi que soit. Comment faire pour me retenir pendant une nuit complète ? Aucune idée...

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Broots nous rappellera pour nous quand Raines sera sorti de son bureau. »

« On est pas sortis... Il est comme les vampires et ne dort jamais. »

« Merci de m'apporter une information que je connaissais déjà Lyle, très constructifs... » me répond-elle, cinglante.

J'aime qu'elle me parle sur ce ton, cela ajoute du piment dans notre relation. Soudain je remarque une petite masse sombre au fond du conduit. Je me mets sur les genoux pour aller la récupérer quand Parker m'interromps.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Tu permets ? »

« Avec plaisir, après tout, si tu te fais aplatir par un violent courant d'air, je serais la première à en être ravie. »

En ignorant cette remarque affectueuse, je saisis l'objet de mon interrogation. Il s'agit en fait d'un paquet de Cracker Jack, évidement oublié par l'ami Angelo. Je reviens m'installer aux cotés de ma tendre sœur, me serrant plus encore à elle, et lui présente les céréales.

« Tiens, tu dois avoir faim à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je n'ai jamais faim. En tout cas, pas en ta compagnie. »

J'ouvre le paquet et verse quelques céréales au creux de ma main. J'avale la poignée d'un coup, non sans avoir vérifié la date de péremption. Je fais très attention à ce que j'ingurgite, je déteste être malade. Le niveau de céréales ayant diminué, j'aperçois un papier dans le fond de la petite boîte en carton. Je le sors, le déplie et commence à le lire sous le regard curieux de Parker qui a suivi tout mon manège.

« Alors là, tu m'auras tout fait ma chère sœur... »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tiens... Toutes mes félicitations madame. » lui dis-je en lui tendant le papier qui m'a fait sourire.

Il s'agit d'un certificat de mariage, stipulant que ma sœur bien aimée est unie à... Jarod.

« QUOI ?! Mais depuis quand je suis mariée à Jarod ?! » s'exclame-t-elle, espérant me faire avaler que ce contrat est un faux.

« Oh, ça va hein, Parker, ce n'est un secret pour personne ici... »

Elle roule le papier en boule et le jette à l'autre bout du conduit. Elle passe ensuite le revers de sa main sur son front pour éponger la sueur qui y perle. Pour terminer, et rendre la situation encore plus... oppressante, elle déboutonne encore plus le décolleté de son chemisier.

« Et supposons que ce soit vrai. » recommence-t-elle, essayant de se défendre, en vain.

« Ouais, supposons comme tu dis... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça peut vous faire ? » ose-t-elle me demander.

« Excuse-moi ? Tu me demandes ce que ça ferait si toi, la personne en charge de la recherche de Jarod, tu te mariais avec lui ? Tu te fous de moi là ou tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ? Non mais rassure-moi... Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on te laisserait faire ça sans s'y opposer ? »

« De toute façon c'est déjà fait... »

« QUOI ?!! TU T'ES MARIEE AVEC CE RAT DE LABORATOIRE ???!!! »

Elle ne me répond même pas. Il ne vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs car je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Non mais je n'y crois pas, on lui court après depuis 6 ans et elle, elle se marie avec lui, comme si de rien n'était... Comme si tout ça n'emportait aucune conséquences... Et moi qui me demandais si je faisais bien partie de la famille Parker, maintenant c'est sur elle que j'ai des doutes.

Parker se dirige vers la petite boule de papier, l'attrape du bout des doigts et la déplie avec soin pour ne pas la déchirer. Je me surprend à la contempler, je la contemple contempler ce morceau de papier qui signifie tant de choses pour nous deux, tant de désaccords.

Mais soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone, que Parker a toujours en sa possession, résonne et nous sort de ce petit moment de réflexion.

« Quoi ? »

« Parfait, on arrive. » répond Parker en me rendant mon téléphone. « On a de la chance, Raines vient de quitter le Centre, la voie est libre. »

Elle commence déjà à s'engouffrer dans ces dédales de labyrinthes sombres et froids. Je l'aime tellement, dans tous les sens du terme. Je l'aime comme une femme que je rêve de combler –ça aussi dans tous les sens du terme...- Je l'aime comme une sœur dont je me sens quelque part responsable. J'ai tellement envie de la contrôler, qu'elle n'agisse que pour moi et dans mon intérêt. Mais je crois que je commence à me résoudre, je sais que ça ne se fera jamais. Elle est bien trop indomptable et indépendante, bien trop forte pour quiconque. Quiconque à part Jarod faut-il croire.

« Parker ! Attends-moi ! »

Libres, nous voici enfin libres, à quelque détail près, nous sommes encore en train de parcourir les couloirs du Centre. Je crois qu'avec ce certificat de mariage, j'ai réalisé qu'elle tait bien ma sœur, qu'elle m'est bien inaccessible. Et justement, le fait qu'elle soit ma sœur, j'ai compris que cela ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir son bonheur.

« Parker ! »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Que j'attende que tes gorilles viennent m'arrêter avant que je ne disparaisse un jour ou l'autre comme par miracle ? »

« Si tu veux rejoindre Jarod, je te conseille de partir vite, de ne prévenir personne et de ne rien enlever car je me dirige vers mon bureau d'où je compte appeler Raines. »

« Pardon ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui glisse mon portable dans la poche et m'éloigne tranquillement. Elle pourrait en avoir besoin pour contacter son cher et tendre mari. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je fais bien ce que je suis en train de faire. Peut-être que c'est ça "être un frère''. Oh et puis, faire une bonne action dans ma vie ne va pas forcément me transformer en homme responsable, droit et... ordinaire à souhait...

FIN

« La vérité éclaire tout et ne se laisse pas regarder » V. Hugo


End file.
